Home
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: this has turned into a trilogy so please read Fallen then The Fall before this one or it wont make much sense. please R & R as always. story getting darker from chappy 5 onwards
1. prologe coming home

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x so don't sue me please.

Thanx to buffycoo999 for the help with the idea it's very much appreciated.

This is just the prologue to get u interested.

I hope you like the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Home**

She couldn't believe she was home. Sanctuary. She was standing outside the place she felt safest in the whole world.

She hoped they hadn't changed the access codes but as soon as she tried to input the first 2 numbers and set the alarms off she knew they changed them. That was ok though, she knew they have to find out who was out here. She could here some one disengaging the locks on the door. She had to catch her breath when the door open and she saw her best friend, her sister standing in front of her.

They both just stood there for a few seconds staring at each other before the feral spoke.

"Emma?"

Shalimar fainted on the spot.

Emma rushed forward fighting back tears and knelt down beside Shal. She heard the others coming around the corner; she saw their eyes move first to the unconscious feral then onto her.

Adam was the first to break the silence.

"Emma? How? What happened to you?"

She couldn't answer him. He walked forward as he saw the tears in her eyes and wrapped his arms around her. She fell into his arms and cried harder than she had ever cried in her life.

Brennan had lifted Shalimar into his arms. There were 2 people who hadn't moved though, Jesse and Lexa.

Jesse couldn't understand what he was seeing. It felt like the whole world had turned upside down and inside out. She couldn't really be there, in front of him. She was dead. He watched silently as Adam carried Emma in his arms to the lab just behind Brennan and the still unconscious Shalimar.


	2. A little surprise

Disclaimer: I still don't own mutant x so plz don't sue me

Ok guys here is chapter 1 I hope your liking this story so far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Home**

Chapter 1: A little surprise

"Come on Jess, we better go and see if Shals ok"

"Uh yeah ok"

He looked like he'd just seen a ghost, which he supposed was kind of right.

They walked into the lab. Brennan had lay Shalimar on the med bed and Emma was sitting on a chair near Adam.

"How's Shal?"

The molecular was trying his hardest not to look at Emma.

"I'm running a scan now. I think she's ok, just the shock"

Adam was taking a blood sample from Shalimar's arm when she woke up. She didn't speak; she just looked over at Emma.

Brennan looked at Emma too. He had to ask her; as much as he didn't want to he knew he had too.

"What happened to you Emma? We thought you were dead"

"Well" her voice was barely a whisper

"I'm not even completely sure myself. I remember the explosion at Naxcon, I remember being in pain then I just have this feeling of falling for so long. Everything goes black after that until I found my way home."

She let out a sob let out a sob, and then Shalimar reached out and took her best friends hand.

"I've been gone so long. I thought you'd all forget me."

She dissolved into tears as Brennan put his arms around her.

Lexa was standing by the door watching all of this play out in front of her. She looked like a lioness surveying her territory. She didn't like this. She had seen what Emma's "death" had done to them. They'd almost fallen apart. And now she walks back in like the prodigal daughter, well there was no way Lexa Pierce was going to let herself be forced out by a ghost. She had to guard her place, the team didn't need another member and she certainly didn't want one.

Emma had stopped crying but Brennan still had a protective hand on her shoulder. She couldn't understand why Jesse wouldn't even look at her. He was leaning against the wall, his blue-grey eyes looking anywhere but at her.

Adam was running Shal's blood test with a slightly concerned look on his face. He'd noticed something he hadn't expected to find.

"Jesse, Lexa maybe you could go and reset the security codes, just to be on the safe side"

Lexa got the feeling Adam was trying to get them out of the way, but she left the lab anyway. Jesse was just glad to have an excuse to leave at last.

"Emma, you look exhausted, why don't you go and get some sleep in Shalimar's room for a while. We can talk properly in the morning."

Emma shot Adam a curious look

"Lexa's in your room"

Emma gave them a weak smile as she walked out of the lab and headed to the ferals room.

"Ok Adam, what's going on?" Brennan asked.

"Well after Shalimar fainted I thought it was just the shock of seeing Emma, which it probably mostly was but I took a blood sample just to be sure."

"What did you find? What's wrong with me?"

Adam smiled at them both before he answered.

"That's just it there's nothing wrong, as such, in fact you're in perfect health, considering"

"Considering what?"

"Considering that as far as I can tell you're about 12 weeks pregnant"

"What?" both Brennan and Shalimar had said this at the same time. They were shocked but they were both smiling.

"I'm pregnant?" Shalimar couldn't quite believe it.

"I'm gonna be someone's dad"

"yep" Adam answered both of them with a grin on his face.

"I won't know exactly how far along you are until I run some more tests"

"Wow" Brennan looked down at his feral girlfriend and gave her a passionate kiss. Adam looked away so they wouldn't see him blush.

An hour later Adam had finished running his tests on Shalimar and confirmed that she was exactly 13 weeks pregnant. Jesse and Lexa had finished changing the security codes and eventually headed to their rooms. Brennan had gone off to bed too but only after Shal had promised not to be too long.

The feral only needed to knock once before Emma told her to come in. They hugged for 5 minutes, each of them crying on the others shoulder. Shal had started to ask Emma about what had happened to her but she wasn't ready to talk about it yet so the psyonic changed to subject.

"So what did Adam want to talk to you guys about?" she could tell it was something good, she'd felt the waves of happiness coming form her feral friend before she'd walked in the door.

"Well I'm sure Bren won't mind me telling you first. I'm pregnant."

"Oh Shal, that's wonderful, congratulations"

They hugged again. Emma remembered something that had been bugging her.

"Who was that girl standing by the lab door?"

"Oh I forgot you don't know Lexa. Well it turns out that Adam set up another Mutant X team before us and she was on it. Her name's Lexa Pierce. She helped us to find Adam after the explosion."

She saw the shocked look on Emma's face.

"What happened to Adam?"

"He disappeared. For a while we thought he was dead too."

30 minutes later Shalimar had finished telling the redhead about everything that had happened in her absence. She could see the psyonic's eyes starting to droop and suggested that she get some sleep.

"Actually I should get to bed too; I am sleeping for 2 now"

She smiled as she patted her tummy

"Good night Em"

"Night Shal"

Emma was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	3. The first day of her life

Disclaimer: I still don't own mutant x but still wish I did so don't sue me plz

Hope you're all enjoying the story. Please review I like reading your comments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Home**

Chapter 2: The first day of her life

Emma woke up early the next morning. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was at first.

She strained her ears to hear any sounds of movement outside the door. She couldn't hear anything but she knew Adam would be awake. He was always awake this early. She got up and put on the clothes Shal had left out for her then she headed to the lab.

Her instincts had been right; there he was, standing in front of the computer screen. She took a deep breath and walked through the door.

He smiled as soon as he saw her. They'd all missed her so much. The team hadn't been whole without her.

"Good morning, did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah I did. I hadn't realised how tired I was"

She smiled awkwardly as she hopped up onto the bed. She knew he needed to scan her and if she was completely honest she needed to know what had happened to her too.

He took a blood sample form her arm then started the scan. The results were a shock to both of them. She had healed fractures to virtually every bone in her body, she'd damaged all of her vital organs and she had burns across 70 of her body but he couldn't find any visible scars.

"Emma" he said softly "these injuries should have killed you" his face had gone pale as he sat down in a chair in front of her.

She looked straight into his eyes and finally said what she'd been trying to deny to herself.

"Adam I think they did"

He tried to say something but he couldn't find the words so he just listened as she went on.

"I don't really understand it but I think I died in that explosion"

Adam didn't understand either.

"Well however it happened at least you're back where you belong, with you're family."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her in a very fatherly way.

"Well I don't know about you but I think its time for breakfast, why don't we head down to the kitchen and get something?"

When they got to the kitchen Brennan and Shalimar were already there. Brennan had his arms wrapped protectively around Shalimar's waist.

"Well how are our parents to be this morning?"

"Were just fine Adam and before you ask, no I haven't started getting any morning sickness yet."

"Congratulations Brennan" Emma smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Em. How're you doing this morning anyway?"

"Ok I think. Its just kind of weird being back that's all."

"I'd be worried if things around here weren't weird" Brennan laughed.

"Well this looks cosy"

Lexa had been standing in the doorway watching them. It made her want to throw up. How could they all act like nothing had happened? She comes back from the dead and it's all just a big joke. Well she wasn't going to be part of it. She was going to make sure no one was going to laughing at her.

"Morning Lexa" Shalimar said brightly

"No sign of Jess yet?"

"No. Why?"

"Me and Bren have got something we need to tell you both"

"I'll go and wake him"

The dark haired molecular turned and left the room.

"I don't think she likes me very much does she?"

"Don't worry Em she's like that with everyone at first"

"No it's not that. I could actually feel the hatred coming from her and I'm pretty sure it was aimed at me but maybe I'm just over reacting."

Lexa Walked back into the kitchen with a very tiered looking Jesse just behind her.

"Hooray you're finally awake. We thought you'd gone into hibernation"

"Ha ha very funny Shal. Lexa said you had something to tell us?"

"Yeah. You're not going to be the only baby around here soon. I'm pregnant."

A little while later, after they'd exchanged their hugs and congratulations Emma was sitting alone on the dojo stairs thinking about Lexa. She hadn't been over reacting, she had definitely felt hate from her. She couldn't mistake it. It was like waves breaking against the shore line. What she couldn't figure out was why? What did she have against her? Maybe she would speak to her later.

Right now there was only one molecular she wanted to talk to. Jesse had definitely been avoiding her. She couldn't really blame him. She'd probably be freaked too if he'd just come back from the dead but at least she would talk to him. Maybe he just didn't want her here anymore. Maybe he'd been ok with her being dead and maybe he hadn't missed her at all. The only way she would know for sure was to ask him.

She didn't have to look far for him; he was in his usual place in front of the computer.

"Jesse, can I talk to you?"

He almost jumped out of his skin; he hadn't heard her walking up to him until she was right beside him. He couldn't avoid her any more.

"Ok what would you like to talk about? How about the weather, or maybe shopping or would you rather talk about where the hell you've been for the last 6 months?"

"Jesse please"

Then she knew, he had missed her, she could feel all of his emotions pouring out of him. Anger, grief, pain, hate, love and sadness. Those two were the strongest.

"I don't know where I've been and I don't know why I'm back all I do know is that I was lost and all I wanted to do was come home"

She was crying again, she hated crying so much.

She looked into his grey-blue eyes and saw that she wasn't the only one crying. He thought about walking away but he couldn't leave her to stand there and cry. He got up and wrapped his arms tightly around her like a blanket as she cried out all her confusion.


	4. Shopping and Confrontation

Disclaimer: I still don't own mutant x so until I do plz don't sue me

Well guys hope you're liking this story so far. Plz plz plz review. Ok this ones kind of short but things start to get a bit dark in the next chapter so I had to get this bit out of the way first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Home**

Chapter 3: Shopping and Confrontations

3 weeks had passed since Emma's return and things were beginning to get back to normal, well as normal as things ever were in their little family.

At least Lexa was starting to be civil towards her, well actually civil wasn't a very accurate description. She'd stopped walking out of the room as soon as she saw Emma, now she would just stand and glare at her.

Emma had tried to talk to her but all she ever got in return was the ice queen stare Lexa was so good at and another wave of hate, but she was starting to get used to that.

Emma wasn't the only one not entirely happy right then; Shalimar was annoyed first because Adam had ordered her to cut down on her training sessions now she was pregnant. She was also in a mood because her favourite jeans were starting to feel tight on her now that her bump was showing.

Emma had been trying to cheer her up but nothing seemed to work until she suggested they go shopping.

They managed to find some new jeans that Shal liked with rhinestones down the sides. They decided to go and look at some baby things, both girls exclaiming "aww that's so cute" at every pair of booties and little outfit they saw.

When they were on their way home Emma decided to ask Shal if she'd noticed the way Lexa was around her.

"Of course she's going to feel a bit awkward around you, I mean she probably feels like she took you're place on the team and now you've come to claim it back."

"But that's not why I came back!"

"You know that and I know that but Lexa doesn't. Lexa can be kind of territorial at the best of times anyway. Don't worry about it."

But she did worry, she couldn't help it. She hated it when people didn't like her for no reason.

They were all having dinner together later that night when Emma finally decided she'd had enough of Lexa throwing looks at her.

When Lexa got up to get something from the kitchen Emma followed her.

"Why exactly are you following me?" Lexa asked with an accusing stare as she turned to face Emma.

"Because since the moment I came back here all I've gotten from you is hate"

"Have you been reading me?"

"No of course not. But when someone feels an emotion so strongly it's not hard to pick up on"

"So what is it then? What do you want? Do you want me to act like everyone else and pretend that everything's fine? You come back from the dead or wherever you've been and it doesn't matter?"

"You don't have to worry Lexa, I'm not here to take your place on the team."

"Oh you're _not_ here to take my place. Damn right you're not gonna take my place on the team, I wont let you!"

Lexa stalked off back to the table. Emma couldn't believe it, Lexa was threatened by her. Well she knew it was going to be difficult to win her over but it was either that or an all out fight. And that would be a fight no one would win.


	5. Dreams

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned mutant x but I don't so don't sue me

Ok now things start to get a bit dark in Emma's mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Home**

Chapter 4: Dreams

It was no use; she just couldn't get to sleep. Shalimar was sitting up in bed watching Brennan. He looked so cute, the way he'd smile in his sleep and she knew he was dreaming about her. She didn't want to wake him so she got up. Pulled her robe around her and went to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Emma was having the same dream she'd been having every night. Fire, screaming, pain, the building was falling and she couldn't move. She tried to reach out to her friends but they weren't there.

She knew what this dream was about, the Naxcon explosion. She knew her mind was just trying to work through it but this time something was different. She could hear voices whispering all around her, cruel voices.

"_You shouldn't be here"_

"_You're not meant to be"_

"_You don't belong here"_

"_Run, go, runaway, they don't want you"_

"_You're not supposed to be here"_

"_You're dead"_

She didn't know she was screaming until Shalimar woke her up.

"Emma what's wrong?"

The feral was breathing quickly, she'd been so shocked to hear her friend screams when she was on her way to the kitchen, and she'd sounded like she was in pain.

"I could hear voices in my dreams, telling me things"

She was pale as snow and she couldn't stop shacking.

"Sh sh its ok" Shalimar put her arm around her shoulder as she spoke into her com-ring.

"Adam I think you need to take a look at Emma, I think there's something wrong"

Emma was still shacking in Shalimar's arms and looking terrified.

"Ok bring her to the lab I'll take a look"

Brennan was standing in the door way. He'd woken up after he turned around and Shal hadn't been lying next to him.

"Em" Shalimar said softly "Em we need to go down to the lab so Adam can see what's going on"

Emma just sat there staring off into the distance. She still hadn't stopped shacking.

Brennan walked forward and without needing to ask what was going on; he lifted Emma up in his arms and carried her to the lab with Shalimar at his side.

Adam was already there when they got to the lab. He looked like he hadn't been to bed which he probably hadn't.

Brennan gently laid Emma down on the bed while Shalimar told them both what had happened.

"She hasn't said anything since she told you about the voices?"

"No. Adam this wasn't a normal dream was it?"

"I don't know what it was right now. I'm going to take a blood sample and run some tests."

"Shal" the little voice was so quiet they almost didn't hear her.

"I'm here Em, its ok" she looked like a frightened little girl as Shalimar stroked her forehead.

Adam ran every test and scan he could think of but he couldn't find anything wrong.

Emma had started to calm down a little at least but she still looked scared.

"So what do we do now?" Shal asked Adam

"I honestly don't know. I think you were right, that definitely wasn't a normal dream, it could be that her psyonic abilities heightened the sensation of the dream. But whatever it was, I think she should stay here for now so I can keep an eye on her."

"I want to stay with her" Shalimar said

"No. You need to get some sleep, I'll stay with her"

She could tell Brennan wasn't going to take no for an answer so she didn't argue, anyway she was feeling kind of tired now.

She told Emma she was going to get some sleep but that Brennan was going to stay with her. The elemental smiled and patted his girlfriends little bump before she left then he sat down by Emma's side. Having Brennan close by made her feel a little safer.

She was so tired but she didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to have that dream again. The more she fought it the harder it got to stay awake and before she knew it she was asleep again.

It was the same as last time, the explosion, fire and screaming. Then the same whispering voices.

"_They're all laughing at you"_

"_They don't want you here"_

"_You don't belong here"_

"_You're dead, Emma DeLauro"_

She tried to wake up, but it was like something she couldn't see was pulling her down, holding on to her.

"Adam what's happening to her?"

Brennan looked at her and felt helpless. Her whole body had gone rigid. He wanted to help her but he didn't know what to do. He felt like he was watching her die. He felt sick.

Adam injected her with something to relax her muscles. It worked straight away but she was still unconscious.

She was his little sister and he felt like she was dying in front of him.

"Adam, this is killing her."


	6. Psyonic Assault

Disclaimer: I still don't own mutant x so you still can't sue me

Ok this one's got a twist coming and I hope you haven't guessed it yet

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Home**

Chapter 5: Psyonic Assault

She couldn't move, she couldn't scream. She was being pulled further and further down and all the time the voices were still whispering around her.

"_You're not good enough for them"_

"_You're going to fail"_

"_Just give in; you're never going to win anyway"_

"_They're all laughing at you Emma"_

"_They don't like you, they never did"_

"_He doesn't love you"_

"_You're still dead"_

NO. She wasn't still dead, she couldn't. She wanted to shout "who's doing this to me?" but she couldn't get the words to come out.

"Adam what's happening to her?"

Brennan was looking down at Emma; he could see the pain in her face even though she was still unconscious.

"I don't know Brennan, I just don't know. Jesse, Lexa I need you in the lab now."

"Ok Adam" Jesse replied. He got up and pulled on his jeans and a shirt. Adam had sounded worried and that could only mean trouble.

Lexa was lying on her bed with her eyes closed but she wasn't asleep. She had a smile on her face and was holding something in her hands.

She spoke slowly into her com-ring "ok Adam be there in a sec." She sat up and opened her eyes. At the same moment the invisible force pulling Emma down let go of her. She woke up with a gasp as Lexa laid the picture she had been holding on her bed. It was a picture of a young woman with flame red hair and blue eyes. It was Emma. As Lexa turned to walk out of the door she grinned to herself like the Cheshire cat.

"Emma, Emma its ok, you're safe"

Adam was trying to soothe her. It seemed to be working her breathing was slowing down and she finally making some sense.

"Something was there, in my dream, it was pulling me down, dragging me deeper into the dream. It was whispering things to me."

"What was it saying Em?" Brennan asked as he moved the hair out of Emma's eyes.

"It was saying everyone was laughing at me, that I wasn't supposed to be here and that I was dead"

She started to sob as Brennan wrapped his arms around her.

Adam was studying the scans he'd been taking of Emma's brainwaves as Jesse and Lexa walked in.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked as he walked over to Emma.

"I think something or more accurately someone may be attacking Emma in her dreams"

"What?"

"Well I've been looking at these scans of your brainwaves Emma. The first was done while you were asleep and the second was done just after you woke up. It looks as though there's a separate pattern of brainwaves in the one done while you were sleeping. I believe it might be another psyonic."

"You mean another new mutant is doing this to me?"

"That's what it looks like"

"Well how do I stop it?"

Adam looked at her sadly.

"The only way may be to find the person responsible and the only way we might be able to do that is while they're in your dream with you."

"NO. Adam I cant do that again. I WON'T."

She had jumped down from the bed but she was weakened from the dreams and she swayed on the spot and went pale.

Jesse caught her just before she hit the ground and laid her back on the bed.

"Adam you can't seriously mean that? You want her to willingly open her mind up to be assaulted like that again."

Jesse couldn't believe how insensitive Adam could be sometimes.

"I know its horrible Jess, believe me the last thing I want to do is put her in danger like that but it may be our only choice."

Lexa was standing back marvelling at her own handywork. She couldn't believe it was working. It was just a pity she was only a latent psyonic, if her powers had been stronger it would have been quicker but a part of her was actually quite enjoying taking the long road and at least it was working.

She had to hide the smile that was threatening to cross her face. She couldn't believe none of them suspected it was her. She had warned Emma after all. She wasn't going to let the ghost take her place on the team. She wasn't going to let her get Jesse either. She didn't want him but she knew Emma did.

"You know what it looks like you guys have got everything under control here. I might go and try to catch some more sleep. I hardly slept at all last night."

When none of them protested she turned and headed to her room.

5 minutes later and Emma was dreaming again, she was being pulled down again. The voices were whispering again.

"_They don't want you"_

"_You're a burden on them"_

"_You're worthless"_

"_You're nothing"_

"_He'll never love you"_

"_You're dead Emma. And I'm going to make sure you stay that way"_

Lexa was lying on her bed with her eyes closed, a smile on her face and Emma's picture in her hands.


	7. Psyonic Showdown

Disclaimer: I still don't own mutant x so plz don't sue me I really don't have any money.

Ok this is the final chapter. I might carry this story on some time later I'm not sure yet let me know what you all think. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Home**

Chapter 6: Psyonic Showdown

Emma stopped trying to fight it. She let herself be pulled down but she wasn't about to let this person, whoever it is beat her.

She had to meet them mind to mind, and she had an advantage, this was her mind and no one knew her mind better than she did.

Lexa could tell what Emma was doing but she wasn't going to fall for it so easily. She relaxed her grip on Emma's mind a little; she wasn't ready for a mind to mind meeting quite yet. She kept up the whispering though.

"_I know what you're doing Emma, and it isn't going to work. You can catch me out so easily."_

Adam was checking and rechecking every scan he'd done of Emma. He had an idea but he wasn't sure if it would work.

"I think there's a way we can help her fight whoever is doing this to her"

Adam looked at his team. They were all standing around Emma's bed, all except for Lexa. He'd tried to call her on her com-ring but she wasn't answering. He though she must have really needed to sleep.

"What is it?" Shalimar looked like she was ready to fight the universe for her friend.

"Well first we'd have to wake her up and get her to make a psyonic connection with one of us. Then when she falls asleep again whoever she connected with can help guide her through what's going on."

"I'll do it" the feral answered immediately.

Adam shook his head

"Shalimar I know you'd do anything to help Emma, but this is far too dangerous for you right now" he gestured towards her tiny bump. She looked like she would've liked to flatten him but she nodded anyway.

"I'll do it Adam" Jesse stepped forward and brushed his fingers through Emma's hair.

"You know this is going to be dangerous Jess. You could both be killed."

"I know. But if we don't do anything then Emma will die and I'm not ready to lose her, not again."

His eyes never moved from Emma's face.

"Ok Jess if you're absolutely sure"

Adam walked over and injected something into Emma's arm.

A few seconds later her eyes fluttered open, she looked exhausted and dazed.

"Adam?" she squeaked like a little mouse.

"Hey sleeping beauty. We've had an idea"

He explained the plan to her as Jesse stroked her hand.

"Jess you can't, it's too dangerous, I don't know what might happen in there."

"I know. I trust you completely. You'll keep me safe and I'll help you fight this."

She didn't look completely convinced but she was too tired and her head hurt too much to argue so she agreed.

Jesse sat in a chair facing Emma so they could keep eye contact while she made the connection.

"Ok Adam, our minds are linked, now what?"

"Now we just have to wait for you to fall asleep"

She didn't think they'd have to wait too long; she could hardly keep her eyes open. She stared straight into Jesse's grey-blue eyes as she fell asleep.

She was being pulled down again but this time she wasn't alone, Jesse was standing by her side.

"_You're not wanted here" _the whispering had started again.

"Don't listen Emma, its just someone trying to mess with you're head"

"_You're nothing"_

"Ignore it Em" "I'm trying but I don't think I'm strong enough"

"Yes you are Emma. You're the strongest person I know."

"_They hate you Emma" _"No we don't. We love you."

"_You're supposed to be dead" _"If you were supposed to be dead then you wouldn't be here"

They were going further and further down and the whispers were getting louder. So loud in fact that Jesse was sure he could recognise the voice.

"_Leave Emma, no one wants you here"_

"Jesse I don't think I can keep going."

"Yes you can" he took her hand.

They were almost at the bottom when Jesse saw someone standing there. He knew who it was but he couldn't quite believe it. Why would she want to do this to Emma?

How could she do this to Emma? Adam had said the person doing this was a psyonic.

"Lexa?" Jesse asked with a stunned look on his face.

"Dear sweet little Jesse. I should've known you'd end up helping her, following her like a puppy." She said this with what could only be described as an evil laugh.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Emma was beyond being shocked.

"I did warn you Emma. I told you I wasn't going to let you take my place on the team. The only thing I didn't tell you is that I'm a latent psyonic."

"You're what?" Jesse almost laughed. It was ridiculous. She couldn't be a psyonic. They would've noticed.

"Yes Jesse I'm a psyonic. My abilities aren't strong enough to be detected."

"But why do this to Emma? What's she ever done to you?"

"SHE CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD JESSE. And now she wants to take my place, she wants to take everything away from me. She's already taken Shalimar and Adam away from me" she started pacing like an animal.

Jesse couldn't understand it. This just wasn't rational, Lexa wasn't malicious like this. But how did he know that for sure, they'd only known her 6 months.

"Lexa come on, be rational about this, Emma hasn't intentionally done anything to hurt you" he was pleading with her.

"Jesse look at her, she insane." She tried to pull him back away from Lexa.

"YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED DEAD EMMA"

Lexa ran forward and grabbed her by the throat.

"You know, if I kill you in you're dreams you'll never wake up."

"I'm stronger than you Lexa"

"Oh really. You know he doesn't love you."

Emma lost her footing and fell as Lexa aimed a kick at her face.

"She's lying Emma. I do love you. I always have. Now GET UP AND FIGHT"

It was like someone had fired a starting pistol. Emma leapt up and fired 3 psy-blasts in a row.

"If I kill you in my dreams will you wake up?" she was standing over a clearly beaten Lexa.

"Jesse I think its time we woke up now don't you?"

They both woke up at the same time.

"Where's Lexa?" Jesse asked urgently

"She's sleeping. Why

"She's a latent psyonic Adam. She's the one who's been attacking Emma"

Shalimar and Brennan were already on their way to Lexa's room with Adam just behind them. When they got there she was lying on her bed with Emma's picture in her hands but she wasn't smiling any more.

"Will she wake up?" Emma was standing in the doorway leaning heavily on Jesse.

"I don't know. I'll have to run some scans before I know for sure."

A few days later Adam had the still unconscious Lexa moved to a hospital where a friend of his worked. She'd be safe there and more importantly she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone.

Emma had slept for almost 24 hours but she was getting better. She'd been spending a lot of time meditating, trying to forget Lexa's whispered words.

Jesse was sitting in the kitchen staring into space when she walked in.

"Hey Jess. Everything ok?"

"Fine. I was just thinking about stuff"

"Yeah. I've been doing a lot of that lately too. Can I ask you something?"

"Okay" she took a deep breath and asked him.

"Did you mean what you said in my dream, about loving me?"

"Of course I meant it. I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you, when you were running from the GSA. I just never thought you felt the same."

"I do Jesse. I love you."

He took her hand and kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before.

"Uh are we interrupting something?"

Shalimar, Brennan and Adam were standing in the doorway laughing.

"No you weren't interrupting" Jesse said

"I was just kissing my girlfriend."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as they kissed again.


End file.
